


Under my bridge

by Cozonke



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Angst, Dirty sinner, Fluff, M/M, Omega Tom, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Tom hates Tord at first, Tord's flirty, XD, alpha tord, body worshipping, for my friend, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozonke/pseuds/Cozonke
Summary: Lol





	Under my bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Well wadda you know?

THUD!

A sound was made from downstairs, Tom woke up and stood up, he rubbed his eyes and stretched.  
He opened the door and yawned, walking downsatairs, he stepped on a cola bottle and fell, Landing on his head; "Gah!, goddamnit Edd!" Tom murmured to himself, he scratched his head but a hand appeared infront of him.

"Need some help Jehovah? The taller man said to Tom, Tom grunted and accepted his hand as he stood up.

"What are you doing in the middle of 3AM?" Tom asked, looking suspicious as he turned his head to the other side to check some stuff.

"Well, Tom, What!, are you doing here?" Tord replied teasingly, pointing his finger to Tom's chest, Tom rubbed his eyes.

"I heard a sound, and I came down here, How 'bout you commie?" Tom added, putting his hand on each side of his waist, Tord grimaced and sipped his coffee.

"Well Tom, I have some private business to do, and...I don't want you to be a part of it" Tord said worriedly, Tom looked behind Tord and saw a crate wkth the word 'WEAPONS', Tom rubbed his eyes and looked back to Tord who was grinning, And damn, that grin sent shivers down Tom's spine.

"What the fuck is that, Tord?!" Tom asked angrily as he pointed at the crate, Tord spat his coffee to the mattress and looked at the crate, "Oh, um, that's nothing Tom, you ahould get some sleep,"

"Tord, look, remember the first rule?"

"Umm...No weapons?"

"Mhm, and what the fuck is that then?" Tom asked angrily again as he looked at the crate, which had a magazine on top of it, Tom looked back at Tord as Tom walked towards the crate and Wowz!, Tord didn't even stop him, Tom picked up the magazine and saw the word; 'Hentai'

Wow....

"TORD!, What the fuck?!" Tom asked, looking at Tord, as he flipped through the pages of the magazine, showing porn and other shit.

"What? It's part of my life, you can't judge me" Tord replied, taking the magazine out of hand.

"Goddamnit Tord-" 

THUD 

Tom was pushed to a sofa, he let out a small moan as he turned back and saw Tord grinning, their faces, close to each other, Tom blushed, he tried to move but he was pinned down, "TORD, WHAT THE FUCK?" 

Tord laughed, which made Tom blushed more, that fucking laugh crushed his fucking life,

Tord pulled Tom's head closer to his, feeling his hot breath, Tom tried to move, but it had no use since he was pinned, their lips, almost touching; "Tom" Tord whispered calmly into his ear. 

""uhh...yes?" Tom whispered back, blushing deep red, Tord pulled away his face from Tom and sipped his coffee. 

"I want you, to take that crate upstairs next week, got me?" Tord asked, leaning on the wall as Tom adjusted himself and looked at Tord. 

"Why don't you do it?" Tom asked, crossing arms, Tord grinned and slammed his cup to the sink. 

"Private...Reasons Jehovah" Tord replied, causing Tom to look away from that devilish grin. 

"Fine...you fucking asshole" Tom said, going back upstairs as he heard Tord chuckle from afar, he didn't mind and kept continuing to go back to his room.

FLUMP, the sound of Tom hitting his body to the bed real hard, he locked the room, thinking... 'What the fuck?', he groaned and grabbed his blanket, thinking about Tord pinning him down, his muscular body, hitting his, wanting for that big co- Nope, nope, this can't be happening, Tom blushed as he got a pillow and hugged it, "Fuck you Tord" Tom mumbled as he shifted back to sleep. \----- 

BEEP BEEP BEEP, The alarm clock shouted, reaulting Tom to be in a state of hypnagogia, he yawned as he got out of bed, he took his slippers andwalked downstairs, he saw Edd and Matt glancing at him and waved hello as they went back to eating, 'God, I'm so hungry' Tom thought to himself as he sat on one of the chairs. 

"Good sleep Tom?" Edd asked as he ate a strip of bacon and drank half of the soda in a can. 

"Yes and... you're not allowed to drink that in breakfast.. you know?" Tom pointed at the soda can beside Edd, as Edd laughed and grabbed a napkin. 

"It's lunch Thomas!" Edd laughed as Matt stared at him akwardly, "You always make me laugh" Edd added, finally back to himself, he ate anither strip of bacon, munching it's crunchy texture. 

"Wh..what?!" Tom replied, looking at the clock with read '1:02', he rubbed his nonexistential eyes and looked at the clock, '1:03' Tom looked back at Edd and Matt, "Wait..where's Tord?" Tom added as he took a moutful of food in his mouth. 

"Up his room, he's done eating of that's what your concernec of" Matt replied, crunching a huge piece of chicken skin. 

"Pffft.. I'm not concerned" Tom said, sipping a glass of water. 

"Done!" Edd shouted, bringing his plate to the sink as he burped and went to the living room, Matt followed as he went to the living room, Tom grunted and continued eating. 

"Next week, remember? A thick norwegian accent startled Tom, he turned back and saw Tord with a devilish grin, and those eyes... 'GODDMNIT TOM, YOUR STRAIGHT AS A FUCKING POLE YOUR MOM DANCES ON- Tom thought to himself, Tom nodded, rememebering their agreement yesterday. 

"Why can't you just carry thecrate yourself?" Tom asked, stopping Tord from leaving the house. 

Tord winked as he shut the door, probably going somewhere again, Tom blushed red, as he heard Edd andMatt giggle, tom gave them both death glares as they laughed. 

Oh boy.. how could i do this to myself?....Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> More?


End file.
